


Warriors Of Light

by LightOfTriumph



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy I
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfTriumph/pseuds/LightOfTriumph
Summary: Four Warriors, with crystals in hand, have come to Cornelia to aid the king. On their journey they will face many dangers, all while trying to not drive each other insane. Not as easy as I would make out.A retelling of Final Fantasy 1.





	Warriors Of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Arrive in Cornelia and speak with the King

This is what began the fight. The fight that still continues to this day.

In the beginning, the goddess Cosmos brought together the world from a roiling sea of chaos, making Gaia itself from a mass without form. Life began to spawn. Rain began to fall. Peace began to reign.

But Chaos, while without form, is not without mind. Chaos was clever. Chaos was careful...

Chaos was greedy...

The battle began between the two of them. Each of them trying to wrench away what the other had created. For a time, the Goddess was weak... Cosmos was dying. She needed to strike upon a plan. Something to stabilize her power, and finally defeat Chaos.

And thus the Crystals were born. Four tentpoles keeping the world up. Each representing the four elements of her creation. Earth, fire, water, and air. And to each one of them, an Eidolon was sent to protect. Mighty godlike entities that could, when together defeat Chaos, and drive him back. And they did... For a time.

But one by one, the crystals began to grow dark. The Eidolon's sealed inside. Somehow, Chaos was at work again. Seeking to undo all that Cosmos had brought into being. All that she had worked for, now unraveling.

The world is now veiled in darkness. The wind still. The seas roil. The earth begins to rot. The people wait for deliverance. Their only hope a prophecy. “When the world falls into Darkness, four Warriors of Light will appear.” After a long journey, four young travelers make for Cornelia.

Around each of their necks, a crystal shard.

It's their story that began it all...

* * *

“We're dead!” the thief said as the coach jostled from the uneven road. “We are just dead. How did I even _get_ here again?”

“According to Emma, we're chosen,” the warrior said bracing himself to the sides of the speeding wagon. “Relax, Key, I'm sure destiny wouldn't kill us off here. We have to save the world first.”

“We were told we were chosen by a religious fanatic in an actual cult robe,” Key said dryly. “Light, I swear to Cosmos, none of this happened before I met you.”

“Really?” Light asked, confused. “I thought you said your past was fraught with danger.”

“ _City_ danger, meathead!” Key shouted. “Brigands, muggers, local guards, an angry girl's father with a battle axe, but not _goblins on wolves._ This is the kind of thing you read about in a trite adventure novel!”

“We'll be fine,” Light said calmly. “We just need to get to Cornelia in one piece.”

“Good point, I'll tell the coachman. Oh, wait!” Key snapped his fingers. “I can't do that because there is an _arrow in his brain._ ”

“Speaking of which,” Light said shakily. “Emma? How's the healing coming along? Were you able to--”

“There's an _arrow_ in his brain, Light!” the White Mage said as she attempted to steer the coach, her robe flapping constantly as the wind blew past her. Her hood only barely managing to stay on. “I can restart a heart and cure a bad wound, but I'm not a miracle worker.”

“Okay...” Light looked around him. “Wait a minute, where's Ninety?”

One of the goblins pursuing the coach burst into flames. “On the roof of the coach apparently.” Key said dryly.

“This would be much simpler if any of you had thought to bring a bow with you,” the Black Mage called calmly from the roof of the speeding coach. “I can't be expected to deal with every oncoming threat until it comes within a two foot radius.”

Light looked around him. First at the coach, then at the four Chocobos pulling it. “Alright,” he breathed. “Alright, I have an idea.”

“What did we tell you after last time?!” Key snapped.

“Can everyone ride a Chocobo?” Light asked.

“Yes,” Emma said.

“Yes,” Ninety called down.

“No!” Key protested.

“Good, we can all ride.” Light nodded his head. “Ninety, when I give you the word, light up the coach.”

“What?!” Emma shouted.

“Good!” Key called. “You heard it too!”

“I am to assume I am to be _off_ of the coach before I set it ablaze?” Ninety sighed.

“I would be, but it's up to you,” Light called back. “Emma, Key, pick a bird and get on. Key if you still have those caltrops...”

“I do,” Key pinched his forehead. “Why does every day with you end with something on fire?” He and Emma made their way to the yellow birds at the front of the pack.

Light moved to the front of the coach and found the ropes tethering it to the Chocobos. He drew his longsword and waited. “Just a minute... Any second now...” Light cut the ropes. “Ninety! Light it!”

Light made it to a Chocobo a second before the coach burst into flames, rolling on its side down the road, taking out a few of the goblins as they tried to pull out of the way. Ninety landed hard on the Chocobo next to Light.

“Satisfactory?” Nintey asked.

“Very. Key!” Light called to the thief. “We got stragglers!”

“On it!” Key reached into his bag and let his Chocobo slow down so he was behind the main pack. He pulled out a little brown satchel. “Mind your feet guys!” He said as he upturned the satchel onto the road, releasing thousands of razor sharp caltrops onto the road. The rest of the goblins toppled over and crashed down.

“Ha ha!” Key smiled. “That's the last of them! We're home free!” There was a deep roar from down the road. “Never mind.”

“Was that...?” Light asked, afraid of the answer.

“An ogre, yes.” Ninety looked back. Light turned around to see the gargantuan purple beast barreling its way up the hill. Club at the ready to attack.

“Well guys,” Light nodded. “I'm all out of plan.”

“Leave this to me.” Emma took out her staff and pointed it behind her. “Protect!” she called, and a small force field appeared across the trail. Coming up to the ogre's ankles.

“I don't think that will hold him off, Sister,” key yelled up to the White Mage.

“It isn't supposed to,” Emma called back. Light watched her plan go into motion as the Ogre tripped over the force field into the trees on the side of the road. Light was unable to discern which of the numerous _CRACKS_ was the Ogre's neck, but it must have been one of them. Because after that, the beast laid still.

“Round of applause for the Sister,” Light smiled.

“I can't clap,” Key said dryly. “I'm too busy clinging to this bird.”

“Now we just need to get to Cornelia,” Emma called back, puffed up at the praise. “The King is still looking for us.”

“He's looking for the Warriors of Light,” Key sighed. “I still don't know why you're convinced that's us.”

“Have faith in yourself,” Emma said reassuringly. “There's more to you than meets the eye.”

“I know,” Key said. “But how will my flawless tango help us out here?”

“We'll find out soon enough,” Ninety pointed ahead. Over the hill was a large city composed of gleaming white buildings and a dazzling castle situated in the center. It gave off an aura of worry, like everything had been happy, but a pall had fallen over it when something had turned sour.

They had reached their destination, and the four sighed with relief.

“There you go,” Light smiled. See? That wasn't so bad. Was it?”

Key reached for his knife, but Emma stopped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-Doubt: ... You know that people are going to think Light is a self-insert, right?
> 
> Me: He is, kinda. And the other four Warriors are based off my friends. I named my first FF1 party after them. For me, though, it's mostly just my name. Also, it's kind of always how I referred to WoL in Dissidia.
> 
> Self-Doubt: You're going to get flamed.
> 
> Me: I know.


End file.
